Sakura no ki o oboete iru
by Millie de Rochefort
Summary: Kouichi dan Mei telah bersahabat sejak mereka berumur 10 tahun, namun pada saat mereka berumur 11 tahun, Mei harus pindah keluar kota, Dan Mei berkata jika mereka ingin bertemu lagi, mereka akan bertemu di bawah pohon sakura, 4 tahun sudah lewat, dan Kouichi sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura, namun ada seseorang yang menyerupai Mei duduk di sebelahnya, tetapi auranya berbeda.


Sakura no ki o oboete iru

.

.

.

Story by : Yuuko Misaki

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Yukito ayatsuji

.

.

.

Warning : AU,EYD berantakan,OOC,Typo,Misstypo(s)

.

.

.

**NO FLAMES!**

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

_**KOUICHI'S POV**_

Namaku adalah Kouichi Sakakibara, Aku Mempunyai bapak bernama Yousuke Sakakibara dan Ibu bernama Ritsuko Sakakibara, Aku adalah anak tunggal. Aku bersekolah di Yomiyama north middle school.

~0o0~

Saat ini aku sedang berada di dalam rumah, aku ingin bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini.

Aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk mandi, handukkan, lalu keluar dan memakai baju.

"KOUICHI!"

Ah, ibuku memanggil dari bawah.

"IYA BU?" Teriakku dari atas

Kemudian ibuku naik keatas.

"Turunlah kebawah sayang.. makan pagi sudah siap, kau sudah pakai baju kan?" Ucap ibuku

"Sudah bu, tunggu sebentar aku mau ngambil tasku dulu!" Kataku

Setelah itu aku segera menuju kebawah.

~0o0~

Sesampaiku dibawah aku langsung menuju ke ruang makan.

"Kouichi sayang, hari ini kita makan Ratatouille, ini punyamu" Kata ibuku sambil menyerahkan piring yang diatasnya sudah terdapat makanan.

"Iya.. terima kasih bu" Kataku

"Oh, tentu sayang" kata ibuku

Setelah itu aku langsung memakan Ratatouille tersebut, ketika sudah habis aku segera mengambil tasku dan berniat untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Bu, aku berangkat ya" Kataku

"Iya sayang" Kata ibuku lalu ia mencium keningku

~0o0~

_**SEKOLAH**_

Sekarang aku berada di depan gerbang sekolah dan segera bergegas masuk ke kelas. Sesampaiku di kelas, ternyata tidak ada seorangpun disini. Apakah aku datangnya kepagian? Lalu aku melihat jam tanganku.

…

Sudah jam 7..

Seharusnya sudah ramai dong? Karena bingung aku melihat ke kelas sebelah. Di kelas sebelah sudah ramai kok, tapi kenapa kelasku sepi sekali?

Setelah itu aku langsung kembali ke kelasku, aku duduk di kursiku dan melihat ada sesuatu di laci bawah mejaku yang terlihat seperti sebuah kertas yang dilipat kecil dan menyelip keluar dari laci bawah mejaku tersebut. Aku membuka kertas kecil tersebut. Lalu ada sebuah tulisan disana..

_Kouichi.._

_Bila kau memang Kouichi pergilah ke ruang aula yang berada di basement._

_Kalau kau bukan Kouichi, pergilah dan letakan kertas ini di laci bawah meja Kouichi lagi._

_N.T_

"N.T"? hm.. kira-kira dia itu siapa ya? oh ya! Naoya Teshigawara! Ternyata itu Naoya, astaga aku kira siapa. Baiklah, sebaiknya aku pergi ke aula yang ada di basement.

~0o0~

Sesampaiku di basement, terdengar seperti ada bisikkan-bisikkan disini. Lalu aku memberanikan diri dan masuk kedalam aula tersebut, dan didalam situ gelap. Lalu..

"SURPRISE"

"EH?" Teriakku kaget

"AHAHA! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KOUICHI!" Teriak Naoya

"Ka-kalian.." Kataku

"Selamat ulang tahun ya Kouichi! Kalau Naoya tidak bilang kalau hari ini kau ulang tahun, mungkin kita semua tidak aka nada yang ingat" Kata Izumi sambil tersenyum

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tapi apa Kouichi? Silahkan makan kuehmu nak." Kata Kuboreda-sensei

"Ba-baiklah.." Kataku lalu dengan pasrah memakan kuehnya

"Selamat ulang tahun Kouichi-kun" Kata Yukari

"Eh? Iya.. Eh? Tidak!" Kataku

"Hee? Tidak bagaimana Kouichi?" Kata Izumi

"Ha-hari ini.. bukan hari ulang tahunku" Kataku berterus terang

"Eh?" Teriak semua orang

"Ta-tapi kata Naoya-… NAOYA!" Kata Izumi

"I-IYA?!" Kata Naoya yang dari tadi sedang mencoba untk kabur

"Kau tau darimana kalau Kouichi ulang tahun hari ini?" Kata Izumi

"A-aku.. melihat di dokumen yang berada di kantor kepala sekolah!" Kata Naoya

"Yakin kau melihat disitu?" Kata Izumi

"Yakin!" jawab Naoya

"Kau tahu kan kalau diangkatan kita ada dua Kouichi?" Kata Izumi lagi

"Kau melihatnya Kouichi yang mana? Naoya" Kata Takako

"Eh? Mungkin aku salah lihat" Kata Naoya

"NAOYA!" Teriak Izumi

"KYAAA!" Teriak Naoya balik

Setelah itu Izumi langsung meniban dan menyiksa Naoya.

"Sudahlah anak-anak.. mari kita kembali ke kelas" Kata Kuboreda-sensei sambil sweatdrop

"Iya pak" Kata semua anak yang ada disitu kecuali aku, Naoya, dan Izumi.

~0o0~

Saat ini sudah mulai pelajaran ke pertama, tetapi gurunya belum juga masuk.

BRAK!

"Baiklah anak-anak! Maaf bapak telat masuk karena habis ada kepentingan" Kata Chibiki-sensei

"Baiklah, hari ini kalian satu per satu maju dan ceritakan salah satu sahabat kalian" Lanjutnya

Sabahat ya? aku bingung ingin bercerita tentang siapa.. oh ya! aku tahu!

"Baiklah, yang pertama maju adalah.. Sakakibara!" Kata Chibiki-sensei

"Eh?" Kataku

"Kau hari ini ulang tahun kan nak?" Katanya

"Tidak pak, Ternyata Naoya salah lihat kemarin" Kata Izumi

Kemudian Naoya senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"haah.. Yasudahlah, sudah.. ayo maju" Kata Chibiki-sensei

"I-iya pak, baik" Kataku

Kemudian aku maju kedepan.

"Baiklah.. hari ini aku akan bercerita tentang sahabatku.. yang bernama-" Kataku lalu aku melihat Naoya yang sedang senyum-senyum gak jelas, pasti ia mengira bahwa aku akan bercerita tentangnya, Gede rasa(GR) sekali dia.

"Namanya Misaki Mei" Kataku, lalu aku melihat kearah Naoya yang sedang menatapku malas, haha.

"Baiklah.. sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu.. tepatnya saat aku berumur 10 tahun aku bertemu seorang perempuan-

_FLASHBACK_

_Saat ini aku sedang berada di taman dekat rumahku, tepatnya di bawah pohon sakura, aku berdiam diri disini. Setiap aku habis dimarahi oleh ibuku pasti aku langsung lari ke taman ini. Saat ini sudah jam 8 malam, pantas sepi. Tidak mungkin ada yang berkeliaran di malam hari seperti ini. Aku terus berdiam diri disini, lalu tiba-tiba aku melihat ada bayangan orang yang sedang berdiri di depanku._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

_"haa?"_

_Aku melihat keatas disitu terlihat ada seorang anak perempuan yang berambut hitam dengan satu helai yang panjang sendiri, bertubuh kecil dan memakai eyepatch._

_"Hei, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya lagi_

_"Eh? Aku sedang duduk saja" Kataku_

_"Sambil melamun ya?" Katanya_

_"Eh? Begitulah.. ano, kau tidak tidur?" Tanyaku_

_"Tidak.. hei, kau melamun tentang apa tadi?" Tananya_

_"Ah? Aku habis dimarahi oleh ibuku tadi.. hahaha" Kataku sambil ketawa datar_

_"Kenapa?" Tanyanya_

_"Tadi aku tidak menuruti perintahnya, kalau kau? Mengapa kau ada disini?" Tanyaku_

_"Aku tidak suka berada di rumah.. ibuku dia.." Katanya_

_"Ibumu kenapa?" Tanyaku_

_"Ah sudahlah.. dia tidak apa-apa, oh iya.. namamu siapa?" Tanyanya_

_"Aku.. Kouichi, Kouichi Sakakibara. Kau?" Tanyaku_

_"Mei.. Misaki Mei." Katanya_

_"Kau mau aku panggil apa?" Tanyaku_

_"Mei saja, kalau kau? Mau aku panggil apa?" Katanya_

_"Kouichi saja.." Kataku_

_"Baiklah.. Kouichi-kun" Katanya_

_Eh? Apa katanya? Kouichi-kun?_

_*Blush*_

_Setelah itu aku menunduk._

_"Kouichi-kun? Kenapa kau menunduk?" Tanyanya_

_"E-eh? Tidak apa-apa kok" kataku sambil senyum tersenyum dengan senyuman yang terkesan memaksa_

_"Begitukah? Mukamu merah Kouichi-kun.." Katanya_

_"Eh? Iya kah?" Kataku_

_"Iya.. mungkin karena kamu ngantuk.. yasudahlah, kita pulang saja, sebaiknya kau tidur Kouichi-kun" Katanya_

_"Ah.. Iya" Kataku_

-Setelah itu kami berjalan pulang kerumah, jadi begitulah awal persahabatanku dengan Mei."

_**To be continued..**_

_**Bacotan Author :**_

Baiklah.. akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga, ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fanfic di fandom Another, biasanya di Naruto, semoga kalian suka! Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ya! kalau bisa review! Flame diperbolehkan asal yang membangun, Yosh! Sekian dari Yuuko.


End file.
